Finding the Right Path
by SuperWhoLockAvengerTrek
Summary: This is a one shot from war... One person can change you completely. Natasha knows that now.


_**AN:**_ _This one shot is from_ _war and it's sort fictional war… Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :)_

 **D** : I don't (unfortunately) own the MARVEL characters. :( :D

Natasha stood in front of the interrogating room. She hated it. She knew that whoever got in there no matter what he said went in a gulag. She's been there once with the general. She saw horrible things and she never wanted to see that again. She knew it's wrong when they captured another one. But she was trained to obey every order. She took a deep breath and entered the room. No prisoners were there. Yet. She walked over to the soldier that accompanied her.

"Where is the prisoner?" She asked.

"On his way. He's a troublemaker this one. Some first luitenant with lot of important informations." Natasha sighed. _He's going to have a rough night_ Natasha thought. Few minutes later two big men brought in a struggling man with torn bloodied uniform and a bag covering his head. They sat him down on a chair and tied his hands behind it. He tried to free himself but soon he found out it was useless so he stopped. Natasha stepped in front of him and pulled the bag from his head. Two beautiful stormy-blue eyes looked at her and for a split second there was hatred in them. Then it changed into something she quite couldn't understand so she turned away. She didn't want to understand. She somehow felt it would be compromising.

"Who are you?" She asked with thick russian accent. Her voice was cold. Her emotions cooled down. She turned back on him. Her heart started to beat faster again when she saw how young and handsome he was. "Who are you?" She said with more threatening voice. He only smirked and looked away. "Very well..." She stepped closer again and hit him hard across his jaw hitting the nose too. And once more. The man spited out some blood but he was silent. She nodded on the soldier. He cracked his knuckles and walked to him. For the next few minutes the man became the russians punching and kicking bag and Natasha found herself turning away. When he was done the man lay on the ground breathing heavily and he was curled up in pain. She kneeled down next to him. He focused his look on her and smiled. She saw forgiveness and she was confused.

"Should I continue?" The soldier asked in russian. The man seemed to understand. She watched him and felt her eyes go soft. She was about to say no when her boss entered. He got to them with long strides. He picked him up and sat him back on the chair. He started at him for moment.

"I know you." He said to the man.

"You would be stupid if you wouldn't." The man spoke for the first time. His voice was raspy but incredibly calm.

"Take him to the other room." He said simply not taking his eyes off of him. The man smiled. "You won't be smiling when there will be electricity running through your body. Hawkeye." The last word was said with disgust. Natasha raised her brow. She knew that name. This Hawkeye was a sniper responsible for hundreds of russians lifes. She looked at him. But He avoided her look. Like he was ashamed. _Why? It's his job just like this is mine..._ She then watched how they dragged him next door and soon there could be heard humming of electricity and screams. Few hours later the general stepped out of the room. "Bring some water." She nodded and soon she was back with a bucket full of water. She went inside. Hawkeye hang by his chained wrists on a hook. His uniform was tossed aside so his torso was uncovered. On his chest and abdomen were visible points where he was touched with the wires. His head hang down resting on his chest.

"The bucket." She hesitated. Mistake. The bucket was torn from her hands and she got struck across her face. It almost sent her on the ground but it definitely punctured her cheek and she felt warm blood on her face. "You will do what I say the moment I say it. Understand?" Natasha nodded but she was pissed. The general took the bucket and splashed the water on Hawkeye. He woke up with a gasp. His eyes scanned the room. He realised what happened and then he looked at Natasha. His breathing calmed down. "Talk." The general commanded.

"This room's really nice, so... Concrete." He smirked. Another bolt of electricity ran through his body. Hawkeye chuckled. " 's all you got?" The general rolled his eyes and punched him in the ribs. Crack could be heard and Hawkeye hissed. His eyes rolled slightly in the back of the head. The general slapped his cheek and he focused his eyes on him again. She was dismissed.

During the next few days she sometimes saw soldiers drag unconscious Hawkeye through the hall. She had the urge to help him but she never dared. Also rumours came to her that he went through every kind of the general's 'interrogating process' the general knew. And yet he said nothing. She admired him for that. But she knew that soon he'll go to much worse place. But then one day the base got attacked. Explosions everywhere. And she had a feeling that this wasn't just an attack. She ran towards the cell where Clint was being held. She opened the door and there stood Hawkeye with ropě hanging from the hole in the ceiling in his hands. She instinctively pulled out her gun.

"Hawkeye!" A blond man in the hole called out to him. He looked at Natasha with his blue eyes. She lowered her gun. They smiled at each other. His smile got written in her mind forever.

"It's Clint." He said and with pained gasps he pulled himself up through the hole. She started in the now empty room the name still sounding in her head. She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Is he gone?" She turned around and saw the general.

"I came too late." She lied. The general loudly cursed.

"Go back to your post." He said finally. "And good job. We figured it out after we saw a helicopter leaving the roof."

"Thank you, but it was just a feeling."

"Feelings are in this case important. Promotion awaits you." And he left. She stood there stunned. Suddenly an idea entered her mind. She knew which path she will choose. Natasha smiled.

 _ **AN:** Please review! ^^_


End file.
